


Opera

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [15]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Background Tweek Tweak/Craig Tucker, Butters Being a Good and Supportive Friend, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Gen, Implied Femslash, Inner Dialogue, Light Angst, M/M, Musical Instruments, New Kid plays the Cello, Not Beta Read, Orchestra, POV First Person, POV Kenny, Possible Pre-Eric Cartman/Kyle Broflovski, Slice of Comedy, Teasing, Teasing for your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: "Should I be humming some kind of innocent pop song?" I asked, now curious.[Honestly, I was thinking more like "Anaconda" or "Ms. New Bootie"]What will be Kenny's answer? Find out in today's/tonight's episode.





	Opera

**Author's Note:**

> **Important information: I'll be (trying!) posting every 1st and 3rd (and 5th?) fridays of the month. The next story should come out 31st May**  
>  Not Beta-read. We die like men, people!  
> Enjoy!  
> Update: That feeling when you forget to put on a summary... Shaking my head at myself.

It was fact that nobody liked to play in the school’s orchestra. No, let me slightly rephrase that. Everyone  _loathed_  playing in the orchestra. Especially after what happened with Mr. Hankey. There also two reasons: 1) they were shit at playing their instrument and 2) everyone was shit at their instrument.

I personally knew that I was shit because nobody had explained to me how to properly hold a recorder and which hole to blow in or put my fingers on... I know for a fact that Jimmy would give me an high five for this kind of pun. It’s bad but still.

But yeah.... Since I had some small level of musical education back from when I was in Romania, this was more than torture for my ears. I could only imagine that if I was still tone-deaf I would be saved from this nightmare. They say ignorance is bliss, no? Well, tone-deafness probably would be considered blissful as fucking well right now.

During today’s orchestra lesson everyone was expecting the usual shit, the usual horrible screeching. So, when the teacher started to wave his thin white dick, as I like to call the baton or whatever it really is called, no one, not even the teacher, expected someone to play their instrument right for once.

It was a low, slow and sweet melody coming from a lone cello. I would have said that it sounded slightly sad but almost all cellos sound in minor. You, Saulius, managed to make the strings tremble in the right way. Strangely enough, the whole view of you playing with more expression than on your face was something… I don’t think I have an actual word to express my though. Endearing? Beautiful? Amazing? Well, yeah, but I think it is and was obvious to everyone in the room. Strange? Well, kind of. Wish I could take a picture of that though.

I won’t lie. You were still kind of shit with the cello but compared with all of us, you were a virtuoso here. Only in the middle of your notes did you notice the silence in the room and stopped. I have to say, the look of confusion on your face, like you did something wrong, was just priceless. I’m not even talking about the looks on everyone else’s faces.

Though... You probably didn’t even notice that everyone stopped while you continued, did you, New Kid?

“Oh… thank you, Jesus,” said that teacher, stopping himself from start singing ‘Oh happy day’. “At least one of you knows how to actually play an instrument.”

When the teacher said that, you looked almost saddened by that. Were you saddened by our inability or that you were noticed? If it was the latter, I only wonder what caused you to become so shy.

I mean, you used to be rather apathetic or reserved about things but not shy. However, I knew this revelation would get you more attention from the girls since for some reason they really dug that. Then again, I knew that Bebe thought you being silent was hot, so, I guess, anything works. Though, we all know why you don’t really pay attention to them.

Speaking about girls, I still had some questions related to you and them. From that one specific memory, I (Wendy and Scott also) found out you had a crush on someone’s sister and got beat up nearly to death for it. However, right now you’re having relatively good relationships with all the girls at school. You... actually haven’t shown any interest to them. Is it because of the memory and you’re afraid of getting beat up again or because of our unusual circumstances?

Though, you gave me a ‘maybe’. I swear, the more I think about it, the more confused I get. I know it wasn’t a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ but… what did it mean? What does this all mean? Where and what are we, Ne- Saulius?

“Dude, why didn’t you tell us you could play?”

Kyle’s question brought me out my thoughts. However before looking at you and Kyle, I peeked at Timmy. From the way he grinned, I knew he had been lurking inside my head. Again. God damn it, Timmy. Just go back to blowing your clarinet.

“Yeah,” Cartman joined in, “what kind of douchebag doesn’t tell his friends such important informa- Ow, what the fuck, Kahl?!”

It happened so suddenly I was surprised that your first instinct was to protect your instrument when Kyle aimed at Cartman’s face with his trombone. You were right between them but were unharmed. Fatass was clutching his nose but no sign of blood was visible. Seemed like Kyle didn’t hit him strong enough.

“Shut up, fatass. He doesn’t have to tell you shit. Any information is important information to you, Cartman,” said Kyle, looking and frowning at the pipe of this trombone like he expected Cartman’s essence to stick on it.

“Yeah, like you and David being gaywads together.”

I could see Kyle turn beet red, but I couldn’t tell if it was because the ginger boy was that angry or that was an actual blush. However, as soon that came out of Cartman’s mouth, I knew what was about to come.

"OW. TWEEK. WHAT THE FUCK?"

That.

"Is there a problem, Eric?" said the teacher finally looking at him. He was discussing and explaining the girls some of the notes that he didn’t pay attention what was happening.

"No…?"

From the way Kyle, who was still red in the face, was sending daggers at the fatass, I could almost tell that if Cartman had said otherwise, an actual fist fight would break out. Maybe he should have done it. Or maybe they just really need a room to talk this shit out.

"Good. Now let’s begin from…"

As the teacher continued, nobody really paid attention to what was being said. Except the girls. I could see that the girls tried their best to stay focused. They were the true MVPs here.

"I -ah told you before –ah fatass… Talk shit, get hit," said Tweek shaking his arm slightly before going back to playing.

I guess that punch was a good one if Tweek had to shake it off. I heard that he was still taking boxing as a hobby but if he had to shake it off... Though, I noticed that both you and Craig had proud looks on your faces. Well, it wasn’t obvious on you, New Kid… I mean, Saulius. Jesus, I’m still not used to saying or thinking your name, dude. I know that I’m butchering it every time I say it, so I decided to give you a small nickname. I looked it up, so basically it has the same meaning.

"Guys, guys," Stan piped in, probably still desperately trying to follow the notes in the sheets, "we don’t want to get into detention because of Cartman again."

"You might as well call this detention," mumbled Kyle, looking slightly more normal than before. If I didn’t know better, I would have thought that he would just simply smash the trombone to the ground out of frustration.

However, there was this one heavenly sound that saved us all. The bell.

\---

"What?" I asked as I saw the intense look you were giving me now during lunch. Hell, it was so intense that I probably wouldn’t be able to ignore it even if there were several thick walls between us. "Is there something on my face? Do I have a hag like mole appearing on my nose?"

"I think he’s just admiring your good looks, Ken," said Butters, getting a playful shove from you like the blond had revealed a secret that nobody was meant to know. Also, it seemed like that teasing comment made your face go a tone redder.

"You think I’m good looking?" I asked in fake shock. That, of course, got me a stare from you but we three started giggled a few seconds after that. Then again, I had no actual idea if I could be even considered good looking.

You shook your head and quickly took out your phone. After several attempts of finding the right words, you finally showed me the screen. You should really start using that telepathy thing. Trespassing or not, it would be so much easier for you.

[Your face is fine but I was just wondering something… Are you humming classical music? Is that from an opera?]

Huh. I didn’t even notice that I was actually humming something. It’s actually been some time that I did something related to opera. Now that it was pointed out to me, I did hum a small part from Lakmé.

"Maybe...? Is this more of a shocker than you being good with a cello during that hell hour?" I said smiling, giving Butters a quick look.

Butters knew what was up. Actually, everyone knew about when I went to Romania and tried to keep a carrier of a professional opera singer there. Except for you, Ne- damn it, Sol. You weren’t in South Park when that happened. Maybe I should try opera once again?

Butters was trying to keep a poker face about the matter, but I could see a few muscles twitching. He was either trying to stop himself from laughing or smiling… or both. Most likely both. 

"Should I be humming some kind of innocent pop song?" I asked, now curious.

[Honestly, I was thinking more like "Anaconda" or "Ms. New Bootie"]

When Butters and I read that, for a moment I really thought that I would either choke on my food or piss my pants. I didn’t have the luxury to do that but I was damn close to doing both. Butters actually fell backwards and landed on the floor, still laughing. A few kids gave us dirty looks for being too loud but this was so good.

I couldn’t really blame you for thinking that. I mean, if it wasn’t for Karen, the walls of my bedroom would be full of either ‘big bootie bitches’ or pornstars...

Ok, maybe Karen wouldn’t be the only reason. Only one or two posters would stay but be hidden because if I did decide to bring you to my room and you saw them... Well, that would be awkward. Also, it’s already awkward to explain some certain things to Karen because mom and dad are too drunk to explain it. Her questions are just curiosity but, honestly, they kill the man.

"I love you, dude." As I brushed away the tears from laughing did I realize what I said. Ok, not in that way. Not like...  _love_  love.

"New Kid, I think you got us all here," said Butters, brushing away a tear and sitting up properly. "Though, the girls did it worse. They were singing 'I Kissed a Girl' when they got a hold of that. It was kind of strange to hear that, to be honest."

Personally, I didn’t find it strange. Although I’m keeping my lips sealed, I did see a few of the girls kiss. My guess - a dare. Though...

"Stan once overheard Wendy singing that casually during recess," whispered Butters as if afraid that Wendy or Stan would appear behind him. "He looked like a confused man."

"He looks confused all the time, Butters," I said, giving a small nod to that. "Though, getting back to the music questions... Did you even pay attention during the Stick of Truth? I would go opera singer before recruiting all my rats?"

After a moment of silence and pondering you finally wrote on your phone and showed the screen.

[Yeah, and I thought that /that/ was actually incredible and impressive… besides doing a backflip and still hitting your targets. Princess Kenny was amazing.]

"You’re calling me impressive?"

This time there was no faking shock involved. To be called impressive and all those other things by you was unexpected.  However, this was giving me a chance to tease you.

"You called me impressive. You called me impressive," I grinned as you started to get a shade redder.

[You know what? I take it back. You’re… I don’t even know.]

I and Butters and chuckled. Yeah, I know it was a dick move but...

"You know when you’re really angry, you’re scary but when you’re this angry, you’re just a cute little Sol."

 _Sol?_  I heard a question in my mind. I was certain that it wasn’t a part of me thinking it and my suspicions were confirmed when I noticed you tilting your head to side. Finally ‘trespassing’?

"Aw, he called you a sun," chuckled Butters. "That’s adorable, Ken. Kind of fitting too."

_Oh, so that’s what it means._

"Oh hamburgers," Butters stood up quickly, startling the both of us. "I forgot that I didn’t finish those math problems we were assigned yesterday and if we’re checking them... Oh hamburgers, I’ll see you guys later."

"Need any help?" I asked Butters. We both exchanged worried looks since we knew about the unhealthy level of grounding that the blond experienced.

[You can just write the answers from me.]

"No, I need to do this myself. Dad somehow always finds out if I don’t do my homework myself," Butters gave a small nod to both of us. "Though, thanks, guys. I appreciate it. See you at class, Ken,  _Sol_."

We both saw Butters leave the cafeteria in a hurry. I had a suspicion on who was snitching the blond when he wouldn’t do his homework properly, but I will need to find evidence for that. I might even need some help from the side.

A light tap on my arm brought me back from my thoughts and when I looked back, you already had a message for me.

[I’m worried about Butters. I always feel like something bad is going to happen to him.]

"You and me both, dude," I sighed when I was done reading. "Let’s hope it doesn’t get worse when we’re in high-school."

[If he stays in your company, I think he’s going to be alright.]

[You have a good kind of influence on people.]

I really wanted to argue with that last statement. I knew where I was rotten. I knew what kind of influence those part of me did to people. For example, I got you hurt, physically and mentally, more than I intended... which was not at all.

[I know what you’re think. Stop that line of thought now.]

[Your company is he good kind of company.]

"You missed a ‘t’ in ‘the’, dude," I said, smiling a little. You knew this was my silent way of denying.

[Classical music. I used to listen a lot to classical music about a good year ago. It kept me company but I prefer people. I prefer you. I prefer you and Butters.]

I frowned when I read ‘It kept me company’. What was that supposed to mean? It seemed like you weren’t a loner or a quiet kid before getting to South Park, so I doubt you didn’t have any friends. Was there more behind those words.

"I wasn’t really a fan of it until the guys told me to improve my singing... I don’t even remember for what."

 _Could you maybe one day sing_ _something?_ I heard a shy voice inside my head.

I couldn’t help but smile wider at that. Getting more out your ‘trespassing’ shell, I see. Well...

"Maybe, Sol. Now let’s go to class before the bell rings."

**Author's Note:**

>  **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**  
> If you liked the story leave a kudos. Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the "It started with..." series.  
> Since the next story will start with "P", leave your suggestions for the title in the comments.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
